Half of my Heart
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: Sasuke's response to Naruto swearing to bring him back to the village. Titled Half of my Heart because Half of Sasuke wants to come home, but half wants his revenge. SasuNaru slighly. Dedicated to my friend: Iammi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYOUTH****: I found this in the bottom of my bookbag at the end of the school year. I vaguely remember writing this, it was towards the beginning of the school year when I first started writing fanfiction all the time. Hope you enjoy.**

'_I swear I'll bring you back to the village Sasuke….._'

That's funny Naruto, because you can't bring me back. Well, not yet anyway. I have things to do. Goals to accomplish. Revenge to serve.

I wish you woud give up. As much as you may not believe it, I do not like to hurt you Naruto. You may be a dobe, but you're _my_ dobe. I hate seeing your determined face everytime you blindly chase after me. I hate seeing your carefully constructed façade slowly crumble away each time you fail. I don't want to be the reason you finally crack. But it seems as if it's too late because I can already see you cracking. Your eyes are starting to dull, and your smile isn't as bright anymore. I doubt anyone else notices the differences. I doubt even _you_ notice the differences. They're very subtle, yet very clear. So stop your endless pursuit of me before you completely loose youself.

I know the pain you're feeling. You want me back home, and you feel worthless, like a failure, when you can never convince me to return with you. And you'll keep feeling that way if you don't move on dobe…Naruto, if I could, I really _would_ return to the village. I miss my home. I miss everything. Suprisingly, I even miss Sakura, annoying as she is. I miss….you. But if I returned right this minute, right now, would you accept me back? Sure, the Council would, and the others would eventually come around, but would you? Would you let me back in your life, no hard feelings, no strings attached?

I say that I do, but I don't want to kill you dobe. If I see you turning into a monster though, turning into me, if that's what puts an end to your suffering, I will. And I'll be following right behind, because I can't live without you.

But if me leaving has caused all this chaos, destroying both our lives, leaving us souless monsters, then, maybe it's time for a little trip.

**Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYOUTH****: Well….i sorta like this….review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: ****I wasn't intending to write another chapter of this, but as I was lying on my couch, taking one of my mandatory 5 times a day summer cat naps, I started to think about Naruto and how he feels, so this came out. I tried to keep it in character of how Naruto is, not sure if I succeeded though. Hope you like it. Dedicated to my buddy Rebecca. I don't one Naruto**

****

_You were alone from the start. You've never had a family. What the hell do you know? _

You're wrong Sasuke. I may not have had a biological family, but I did have a family. Iruka-sensei was like a father to me. He cared for me. He was one of the few people that showed me any kind of affection. He was the only thing that kept me form spiraling down the same path as you.

And you teme, you were like my brother. You pushed me to become stronger. To be a better person, _and _a better ninja. That's one thing I'll give you credit for.

You know, I always wanted to be like you. I wanted to be cool and strong, and to be acknowledged. I wanted _you_ to acknowledge me. So I was truly happy, for the first time in a long time, when we finally became friends. Those were some of the best times of my life. But then, I started to develop more than friendly feelings towards you. I don't know why, but it happened.

I was scared teme. I had never felt that strongly for anyone, and the fact that you were a boy made me even more afraid. But I think I was more frustrated than scared. Why couldn't I be normal for a change?

I wanted to hate you. That's why I always picked fights with you. But the more we fought, the more I saw something in you that made me like you even more. So I tried to make myself fall in love with Sakura. That didn't work. As much as I tried to make myself like her, at the end of the day, my thoughts always returned to you. That's as true now as it was when we were twelve.

But now that I'm older, now that you've ripped my heart out, crushed it into a million pieces, and made me not want to feel anything anymore, strangely, I've started to come to terms with how I feel about you. You've lied to me, abandoned me, tried to kill me, left me for dead, and hurt me over and over again.

But…you were my best friend, my rival, my brother, and my first and only love. We've had our share of horrible moments, but all of the good ones, the ones that make me smile whenever I think of them, the ones that give me hope that you're still a good person, kind of make everything else you've done to me a little more tolerable when I go over it all.

Teme, I've grown. I've got more confidence in myself. I love you. I love everything about you, and I'm not ashamed of it anymore. I'm not ashamed of myself for a change. I just wish you were here to see it. Please, please come back. I miss you.

****

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: ****This one is a bit longer that the Sasuke one. Review please.**


End file.
